An Uncle's Love
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After the Company finally settles down for the rest of the night Thorin, Fili & Kili share a heart to heart moment when Thorin starts to talk to them about the Adventure that lays ahead of them and wind up sharing more than just words of their journey. A Durin family story.


An Uncle's Love

For Thorin, his nephews meant the world to him. Besides the quest to regain his kingdom and treasure from the evil dragon, Smaug, he still wanted to raise them as if they were his own. For long ago, unfortunately their father had died from fighting alongside him. Since then he has raised them up to become young warriors of Durin and receive the proper training to become king once he has passed on.

"Remember boys, when I am finally at rest, I will leave to you the throne of the Kingdom Under the Mountain. You are royal heirs and you must behave as such, you'll encounter obstacles that will require you to do what goes against your personal morals and you'll come across people that will try to kill you constantly to get what you own." Thorin told Fili and Kili as they watched the sun set in the distance after the company had settled down for the night in the high caves.

Fili shifted, "We know that Thorin, it's just…. We're scared to think that this might be the last time we'll be on an adventure with you by our side…." He replied softly.

"That's right; we don't want to leave your side for any reason at all! You've always been there for us since we were children! Ever since our father…" Kili looked down at the floor with a grim and sad look in his eyes.

Even though Kili wasn't old enough at the time to remember his father, his mother told him and Fili all about how he was this beloved warrior among the Dwarf ranks with their Uncle Thorin and unfortunately he died in battle and in the latter, it was Thorin who brought back his body to have a proper funeral. Since then he was always seen as the main father figure that they had to grow up with. To them, Thorin was their entire world.

Thorin looked at them with a stone set face like he usually did, but slowly and unexpectedly he started to soften his gaze and his eyes glazed over with growing tears in his eyes. "You two have been so brave on this journey. From fighting the trolls, to fighting the goblin king with me and rest of the company. I couldn't be prouder to call you my nephews. But unfortunately, the time will come when I must pass the torch onto you two to carry on our bloodline."

Caught off guard by Thorin's sudden change in appearance, the two remain silent for a while until they finally had the voice to speak again. "I would follow you to my grave; I don't care for the treasure that is inside the mountain. I just care that you're safe and that you'll be our king. I want to be your warrior through to the bitter end." Kili told Thorin with a determined, yet cracking voice.

"That is very kind of you to say Kili, but you must live on. I fear that once we reach Smaug there will be no turning back and that we will be literally dancing with death itself." Thorin replied with a stern yet fatherly tone.

Fili wrapped his arm around Kili's shoulder, "We know the danger Thorin, and we've grown up knowing about how deadly and how serious this mission is to you….. But we want to be there to protect you."

That's when the biggest surprise happened in the whole conversation, Thorin walked up to them both and pulled them close to his body to wrap them into a grizzly bear like hug, only it was soft and tender, filled with emotion that Thorin couldn't convey to them through words.

"I don't want to watch you two die while you still have so much youth and energy left in you! I will be more than willing to die for you two if you could be safe during this whole event." Thorin told them as Fili and Kili's eyes began to swell up with tears.

Fili spoke up, "Oh Uncle! We don't want to leave you! Because whether you chose to ignore it or not you have raised us as your own after our father died, we love you dearly."

Kili was already far out of words reach for he had already begun to break down into tears. Sobbing into Thorin's chest with emotion that he has been storing since the first encounter with Thorin's arch enemy.

Finally Thorin pulled them away from the hug and said, "I love you two as well, I could never have sons of my own. Knowing that something might happen to me that would wind up leaving my future wife a widow and with her having to bring up our child by herself. I don't wish that upon anybody. But you have been my sons since the day I brought back your father from the battlefield. I trained, raised, and groomed you into fine young Dwarf Princes. I could never be so proud of anyone else."

Fili and Kili gazed at the man whom they called, "Uncle" or "Father" on rare occasions named Thorin. They soon realized that the reason they were being told these sincere comments is that their king was truly scared and sadden with the fact that he might die in battle, so he thought to share his romantic feelings with his nephews while he still had the time on Middle Earth to do so.

Thorin looked back at the Sunset, which was now almost completely gone, "Go help the others now; they need extra hands to prepare preparations for tomorrows journey into the deep forests."

Kili was about to open his mouth to reply to Thorin's command but his brother placed a hand over his mouth and led him away from their Uncle. Finally knowing what Thorin was trying to tell them for such a long time. It was the comforting comments of their beloved king and Uncle who loved them more than life itself. It was the speech of an Uncle's love.


End file.
